The present invention relates to a control arrangement for a hydrostatic drive which has the purpose to influence the number of revolutions at the output end of the hydrostatic drive in such a manner that even at a high number of revolutions of an internal combustion engine driving a gear pump for supplying fluid to the fluid motor of the drive, this fluid motor may be operated at a low number of revolutions per time unit. This is for instance important at fork lifts which, during lifting of a load, have to be moved slowly.
It is known to provide for this purpose so-called inching devices which have a plurality of multiple way valves which, over a control circuit, influence the transmission ratio of the drive. This known arrangement requires however a considerable number of cooperating elements and especially considerable skill of the operator during slow movement of the lift fork and simultaneously lifting of the load.